This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Despite the fact that most bacteria grow in biofilms in natural and pathogenic ecosystems, very little is known about the ultrastructure of their component cells or about the details of their community architecture. We used high-pressure freezing and freeze-substitution to minimize the artifacts of chemical fixation, sample aggregation and sample extraction. As a further innovation we have, for the first time in biofilm research, used electron tomography and three-dimensional (3D) visualization to better resolve the macromolecular 3D ultrastructure of a biofilm. This combination of superb specimen preparation and greatly improved resolution in the z-axis has opened a window in studies of Myxococcus xanthus cell ultrastructure and biofilm community architecture. New structural information of the chromatin body, cytoplasmic organization, membrane apposition between adjacent cells, and structure and distribution of pili and vesicles in the biofilm matrix is presented.